


Sandcastles

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Sandcastles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Ben, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants to build a sandcastle, but his parents are too busy discussing private things... but hey Grandpa Anakin's with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> Idek how I had Anakin survive I need to research into it but let me live with Gwandpa Anakin and baby Ben just let me LIVE

“Ben!”

Anakin’s voice was course, strained and he winced as he tried to follow his grandson down the steps to the sand. “Ben, wait!”

But the six year old was screaming in happiness as he threw himself into the pale yellow expanse, squealing. Anakin bit down into his lips and stared at the sand before he slowly walked onto the beach, wincing as he did.

“Ben!”

“Grandpa!”

The six year old rushed across the sand, wrapping his arms tightly around Anakin’s legs. Carefully, Anakin leaned down, wincing as his back protested, only to wrap his arms around his grandson.

“You shouldn’t play here.”

“Why, Grandpa?”

Anakin lifted Ben, holding him on his hip as he watched Leia with her husband, watching the sea that stretched out onto the horizon.

“I just. I don’t like sand.”

“But why? It’s fun!”

“It reminds me of... it reminds me of slaves, my little man.”

“What’s a slave?”

Anakin smiled sadly, kissing his grandson’s forehead. His voice was still young, high-pitched, but he spoke with the air of a teenager, wise beyond his years.

“A slave is a person who is legally owned by another person, and they have to obey that person.”

“That’s a horrible thing!”

“I agree but unfortunately a lot of people use slavers in the world to get their work done instead of doing the work themselves.”

Ben pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. “That’s mean.”

“Definitely.”

Ben started squirming a little bit and Anakin put him down, watching him running off to whine at his parents. He smiled and sat on the edge of the path – it was higher than the sand, and he could stay away from it this way.

Closing his eyes, he wondered about Padmé; she’d love Ben, she’d be so proud of their grandson, six, and already using the Force. Of course, they’d panicked at first, when four year old Ben started asking people about things they were thinking, about things he shouldn’t know about.

Anakin had to have a deep discussion with Han when Ben had accidentally sent a bolt of lightning across his bedroom, scaring himself into a screaming fit – he’d only calmed down when Anakin held him tightly to his chest, shushing him and slowly getting him to fall asleep.

Ben was already in training with his Force, and the mere thought terrified Anakin. He’d removed any trace of Vader, every single miniscule reminder of what lurked in his past. Han and Leia made sure that Ben never heard of The Empire, not until they were sure he was old enough to understand everything that had happened, _not until I know **my** son won’t copy **you**_ , Han had snarled at Anakin, only to be calmed by Leia.

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tugging on his robes, and he looked down, smiling softly. “Ben.”

“I know you don’t like sand, but Mama and Daddy won’t make one with me and they told me to go play... will you help me made a sand castle?”

Anakin winced a little at the thought, but the look on Ben’s face broke his heart so, slowly, wincing at the pain in his body, he stood up, taking Ben’s hand as the young boy lead him to his bucket and spade.

Anakin cringed as he knelt down, feeling the course sand moving under his knees. Ben was quick to start using his hands to fill his bucket and Anakin smiled, helping him with the spade.

“Grandpa?”

“Yes?”

“What does pregnant mean?”

“It means that a lady is going to have a baby, why?”

Ben looked over at his parents, smiling and laughing with each other. Anakin noted how Han’s arm was wrapped around Leia’s waist, hand on her stomach.

“Mama told Daddy she was pregnant.”

“Well, it looks like you’re going to be a big brother, Ben.”

Ben pulled a face and stuck his tongue out in his usual way, patting the sand in his bucket. “As long as it’s not a sister.”

Anakin laughed and helped Ben lift the – rather heavy – bucket, tapping the top before they carefully lifted it. Ben squealed when the sand stayed upright, compacted together, before he leaned forward, planting a flag with the Resistance’s logo on it squarely in the middle of the ‘roof’.

“It’s perfect!”

Ben grinned up at Anakin and launched himself at his grandfather, wrapping his arms around him and yawning. Leia and Han were starting to make their way over, calling out something about going home.

Ben clung to Anakin’s clothes as his Mother tried to take him, whining a little. Anakin smiled and held his grandson close to his chest as they made their way back to the Resistance base.

Anakin grimaced as he felt the sand in his shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DROWNING IN THE FLUFF OF MY OWN FIC OKAY
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
